swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W27/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 04.07.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:00 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 04:08 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 07:17 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:35 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 13:00 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 15:06 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1999) Brilliant (D) 17:18 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 19:37 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 20:58 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 23:02 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 05.07.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:37 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 04:01 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 06:22 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 08:09 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 10:11 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® 13:17 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 15:19 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 18:09 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 21:20 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 23:38 Leoš Janáček - The Cunning Little Vixen (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) 06.07.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:08 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 03:10 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 06:33 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 09:10 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 11:58 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:57 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 15:37 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 17:54 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 18:31 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 22:17 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 07.07.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:49 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 02:34 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 04:50 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 07:08 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 08:46 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 10:24 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:00 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 15:06 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 16:54 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 19:09 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 20:38 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 22:27 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 08.07.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:24 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 01:31 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 03:16 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 06:09 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 09:16 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 11:16 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 12:47 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 14:50 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 17:26 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 19:16 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 21:15 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 22:02 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 23:48 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 09.07.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 02:02 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 04:34 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 07:10 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 09:43 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 11:13 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 14:03 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 16:05 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 18:44 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 20:47 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 23:02 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 10.07.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:25 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 03:10 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 04:55 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 07:04 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 09:45 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:10 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 15:06 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 17:11 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 20:02 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:22 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (2002) Brilliant (I) 23:43 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 27/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016